L'attente
by Melissa-Lena
Summary: Le mur séparant Block Ouest et No.6 est tombé alors Shion honorera sa promesse il attendra que Nezumi revienne ...


Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau OS qui n'est pas vraiment joyeux mais pas vraiment triste !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

L'attente fut longue

Il était là comme tous les soirs à attendre dans le froid. Combien de temps encore passerait-il avant d'abandonner ? Son regard ne laissait rien paraître. Son visage figé n'offrait aucune expression. Il se contentait d'être là. Et d'attendre. Ses yeux se baladaient sur l'étendue qui était devant lui. Sur les restes du mur, de la barrière infranchissable qui avait été franchis. Il n'y avait plus que des cailloux et des ruines. Les corps avaient disparus remplacé par la vie. Du temps avait passé depuis pourtant il revenait tous les soirs et il attendait. Il avait fait cette promesse alors il était là. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il avait oublié l'extérieur. Le temps n'avançait plus, il avait stoppé sa course. Il se souvenait de ce moment.

****Flash Back**** (Point de vue Shion/Aster)

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes encore une fois. Ce doux contact m'avait manqué je fermai les yeux même si cela ne dura qu'un instant. Tout avait été réuni, c'était le moment, celui des films. Je profitai mais c'était terminé il ne restait plus rien que la fraiche brise qui passa sur ma bouche. Il manquait quelque chose. C'était lui qui manquait. Il avait haussé un sourcil et un sourire narquois avait prit place sur ses lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux alors qu'il se retourna. Il s'en alla. Je ne savais pas quand je le reverrais. Pourtant je ne bougeais pas, je ne l'arrêtais pas, je ne le suppliais pas, non. J'avais bien trop de considération pour lui pour faire cela. Je savais pourquoi il voulait détruire cette ville même si cela me blessait. C'était sa raison de vivre, c'était ce qui l'empêcha de rejoindre la folie qui pourtant n'attendait que lui. Je n'avais pas la force de le détruire. Et puis j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne se retourne pas. Peur de ne pas compter pour lui, peur de rien représenter. Alors il se statufia. Pourtant rien ne pouvait finir ainsi. Il cligna des yeux et rejoignit la réalité. Celle ou Nezumi partait, celle ou il allait être seul, celle ou rien ne compterait. Sa bouche bougea et prononça les mots qui provoqueraient sa rédemption mais créeraient son enfer.

-Je t'attends Nezumi, ici même. Reviens me combattre.

Le rat ne s'arrêta pas, il ne se retourna pas. Rien ne prouva qu'il avait entendu pourtant je le savais. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que j'imaginai le mince sourire qui devait naître sur ses lèvres. Il ne me répondit pas mais ses pensées étaient déjà bien trop claires. Il reviendrait. Je le regardai encore, partir. Moi aussi je souriais. Je n'avais rien à perdre maintenant. Je le vis disparaître.

Maintenant nous étions ennemis.

****Fin Flash Back****( Fin point de vue)

Rien n'avait bougé. Vraiment ? Rien n'avait changé ? Alors pourquoi ne souriait-il plus ?

Il savait. Il savait que ce soir serait Le soir. Il savait que lorsque le crépuscule serait installé une ombre apparaîtrait au loin. Son cœur s'était accéléré. Il avait confiance en lui. Il ne s'était jamais trompé quand sa le concerné.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Rien. Rien n'indiqua que ce serait aujourd'hui. Aucun mot, aucune lettre, aucun bruit, aucun son, aucune parole. Pourtant Shion le savait alors il attendit. La peur l'avait depuis longtemps quitté. Non il ne craignit plus de le perdre. Car aujourd'hui l'avenir n'offrait plus beaucoup de choix. Quelques possibilités tout au plus. La mort, la défaite, la destruction. De ça non plus il n'en doutait pas. C'était pour ça venue, tout son corps lui hurla cette vérité dans cet espace où régna le silence.

Au loin une silhouette se dessina. Lentement, doucement elle se rapprocha, elle s'élargit. Shion le vit, le regarda, l'observa. Rien ne montrait que le

temps avait passé. Combien d'année ? De mois ? D'hiver ou d'été ? Qu'importe c'était aujourd'hui que tout ce finissait. Les regards se croisèrent et s'entremêlèrent. C'était là que tout changea une nouvelle fois. L'optimiste revient et Shion revit. La statue prenait vie à nouveau. Il cligna des yeux et sortit de sa transe. Il se demandait presque si l'illusion était réel. L'expression narquoise du brun ne tarda pas non plus.

Elle avait disparu depuis si longtemps. Nezumi n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant depuis. Il ne s'était jamais avoué la cause de cela. Il s'était contenté de chercher un moyen de détruire cette ville. Il ne s'était jamais interrompu, il n'avait jamais été distrait. Plus aucunes pensées. Rien d'autres. Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Bien trop longtemps mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il n'a pas conscience du temps qui est passé. Des vies qui avaient continué à avancer. Combien de fois avait-il dit que vivre était le plus important ? Alors pourquoi lui avait-il arrêté ?

C'était comme si l'emprise du temps n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ils étaient là, face à face. Les changements ne se voyaient pas, pourtant ils étaient bien présents. Tellement et pourtant si peu. Leurs regards l'étaient. Leurs corps non. Leurs caractères, leurs façons de penser, de réfléchir. Pourtant ils n'échangeaient rien. Ils ne disaient rien. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer tous ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ces retrouvailles étaient silencieuses bien que bruyante. Des millions de questions planaient dans ce silence.

Shion n'avait jamais été patient. Pourtant il avait tenu. Mais maintenant il était face à un maelström de sentiments, de sensations. Petit à petit un sentiment pris le pas sur les autres. Il s'invita doucement en lui, se glissa dans ses réflexions, et finit par le dominer. Il ne se contrôla plus. Alors le coup partit. Il mit toute sa rage dans son objectif. Il envoya son poing toucher le visage de celui qu'il avait aussi longtemps attendu. Nezumi tomba à terre sous la violence inattendue du coup. Il resta ébahi. Shion quant à lui, lui sauta dessus. Le plaquant contre le sol. Il s'appuya dessus, ses mains autour du visage de son homologue.

Il ne restait pas inactif. Ses lèvres comblèrent le vide qu'avait laissé les années. Et ce fut la qu'ils revécurent enfin.

-Ne part plus jamais.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas retenu ?

-Parce que je t'aimais.

* * *

Fin !

Je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous posez: "Savez-vous pourquoi Shion utilise-t-il l'imparfait ?"

Merci de m'avoir lue 3


End file.
